


Lady Gaga for Mister Kaiba

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You’re just singing some songs, and of course Kaiba has to take it seriously... KaibaxReader
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Lady Gaga for Mister Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for giggles years ago. I hope you’ll like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it’s characters, or you.

**Lady Gaga for Mister Kaiba**

_“Bang bang! We’re beautiful and dirty rich!”_

“You certainly are not.”

You stop your singing and glare at your project partner. “What? Beautiful or rich?”

“The latter.”

“I know that! You don’t have to take everything I sing or say seriously. But thanks for thinking I’m beautiful! Teehee!”

“I don’t take ANYTHING that comes out of your mouth seriously.”

“Gee… thanks.”

\---

_“I’ll never talk again. Oh boy, you left me speechless…”_

“I thought I’d never see the day.”

“Shut up, Kaiba!”

“For someone who is supposed to be speechless you talk an awful lot.”

You give him your nastiest glare and then resume typing away at the computer in the library. Gawd… he was such an irritating bastard!

\---

_“I want your loving, I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance…”_

“I don’t think so.”

You smack him upside the head. He doesn’t react, just scowls at you. You’re kinda surprised. You had expected him to yell at you, but he doesn’t.

“Don’t take whatever I sing personally.”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you ogling me when you thought I wasn’t looking.” He smirks at the blush that creeps onto your cheeks. “You’re thinking of having a bad romance with me.”

“Yeah right, Kaiba,” you say sarcastically. “Especially since you know everything about romance.”

“You might be surprised.”

“HA!”

\---

_“Don’t want no paper Gangsta. Won’t sign no monkey papers. I don’t do funny business. Not interested in fakers…_ What?”

“Aren’t you tired of that album yet?” Kaiba is staring at you.

“Nope.” You smirk at him. “And I’m saving the best for last.” 

His eyebrow twitches and he grits his teeth in irritation.

\---

_“That’s M-O-N-E-Y, so sexy I…”_

“Wow, you know how to spell!”

“Get lost, Kaiba!”

\---

_“Can’t read my, can’t read my, no, he can’t read-a my poker face.”_

“You don’t have a poker face. Actually, you’re easier to read than a Duel Monsters for Dummies-book.”

“Gaaaah!” You glare at him.

He smirks.

“You are such an asshole!” You poke your finger into his chest in an angry manner.

He corners you against the wall and puts both hands on either side of your face. You’re trapped and you know it. He leans in closer.

Is he going to kiss you?

“Yeah… You really don’t have a poker face,” he says with a teasing undertone in his voice.

You gulp. “I…I…”

He shuts you up with a blood thumping kiss.

\---

_“Let’s play a love game, play a love game…”_

“Could you please stop singing? I’m trying to concentrate.”

You smile and get up from the couch in his home office. You walk around his desk and grab hold of his chair. You turn him around and climb into his lap. He sighs and cups your cheek.

“I guess I could take a break.”

You grin and kiss his lips. You move your mouth to his ear. “Remember when I said I’d save the best for last?”

“Hmm?”

You giggle before resuming your singing. _“Let’s have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…”_

The short break he had intended turns into a free afternoon.

**\- End -**


End file.
